Question: Tiffany ate 4 slices of pizza. Ashley ate 1 slice. If there were 5 slices remaining, what fraction of the pizza was eaten?
Explanation: $\text{fraction of pizza eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Since they ate 5 slices of pizza with 5 slices remaining, they must have begun with 10 slices. They ate ${5}$ out of $10$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{5}{10}$ of the pizza.